


Netflix and Kill

by NerdInATrenchcoat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon verse, Hunt, Kinky, M/M, netflix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdInATrenchcoat/pseuds/NerdInATrenchcoat
Summary: Sam Interrupts.And then he doesn't.





	Netflix and Kill

"Dean, you're being unreasonable."  
He scoffed at the thought, "Me? This was supposed to be _our_ thing, you were supposed to wait for me!"  
Castiel lowered his gaze in shame, "I am aware, but Dean-I _had_ to know if Piper got furlough!"  
Dean rolled his eyes at this defense, "I didn't skip ahead when Larry and Piper were on the fritz of their-obviously doomed-relationship!"  
He exhaled, "I know...and you're right-"  
"Damn right I'm right." Dean crossed his arms.  
"I'm truly sorry Dean. I don't mind rewatching a few episodes with you."  
Cas's sweet pouty eyes almost won him over.  
"It's not about that." Dean huffed.  
Cas sat next Dean gently, clasping his fingers in his lap, "Then tell me, Dean, what's bothering you?"  
Dean hated opening up about his feelings, but it was easier with Cas. He gave Dean this warm and safe feeling.  
"No, never mind. It's stupid..."   
Cas raised his eyebrows and looked at Dean pointedly, who was avoiding his gaze.  
He scooched closer to his boyfriend and leaned his head on Dean's shoulder.  
"I won't judge you for your feelings, I want to work this out."   
Dean sighed, softening at his touch, "You betrayed my trust. There, I said it. Can we move on now?"  
Cas lifted his head, tilting it away from Dean with a questioning gaze.  
Carefully, he took Dean's hand in his own and asked, "How can I make it up to you Dean?"  
Before Dean could answer, his phone rang: it was Sam.  
"What's up?"  
"Dean-I need backup."  
There was a gunshot and a thud, then the line went dead.   
Dean bolted from his seat, "C'mon Cas, we can finish this later."

* * *

Approximately 35 minutes later, Dean was storming into a house, Cas in tow.  
 _So much for stealth._  
"Dean?!" They heard over the clawing at a closet door.  
They rushed towards his voice, "Sammy! We're comin'!"  
Dean's eyes widened as he saw not one-but two werewolves scratching wildly at where he assumed Sam was.  
Suddenly they turned to attack him instead, luckily Dean was prepared.  
He shot at one with a silver bullet while fighting off another, which knocked him to the ground.  
"Cas! Little help here?!" He called out.  
But Cas was rather preoccupied, "Have patience!" He shouted back in frustration as a third werewolf chased him down the hall.  
Sam managed to climb out of the closet **(shut up I know the coming out joke)** in order to help his brother.  
Dean kicked and punched, overpowering the werewolf and throwing it off of him. Sam then retrieved his fallen gun from the ground and aimed at it's heart.  
After catching their breaths, Sam helped up Dean and they went to search for Cas.  
Another shot rung out just as the hunters bounded around the corner.  
"Cas?" Dean started, "You okay?"  
Castiel nodded, stepping over the motionless corpse.  
Sam heaved, "Thanks guys, sorry to ruin your night off."  
"It was no trouble." Cas was glad to be of service.  
"Come on, let's clean this up." Dean suggested reluctantly.

The ride home was quiet, Sam could sense the tension.  
"So...what did you guys watch?" He queried.  
The couple shifted uncomfortably in their seats, as if they were parents not wanting to discuss awkward things with their overgrown kid in the back seat.  
Moments passed, neither wanting to speak first. Cas caved.  
"Dean-"  
"It's okay, Cas. I was being petty," He admitted.  
"Oh," Cas then dared to ask, "so you're not mad?"  
A sly grin appeared on Dean's face, "Nope, as a matter of fact...I know exactly how you can make it up to me."  
Sam had a bad feeling as the car suddenly pulled into a motel parking lot.  
"Uh-what are we-?" He began.  
"We, are going to continue our weekend together while you, stay at this lovely establishment."  
Sam looked on in shock as his brother drove off to do God-knows-what while he was gone.

* * *

After getting cleaned up and settled in, Dean's scandalous idea was put to work.  
Minutes after showing Cas what he had in mind, the angel begrudgingly stepped out of the bathroom.  
Dean covered his mouth, enjoying every bit of what he was seeing.  
Cas tugged awkwardly on his new attire, "I could've baked you pie, is a provocative maid uniform really necessary?"  
Dean beamed in mischievous satisfaction, "Hell yeah it is."


End file.
